lore_storagefandomcom-20200214-history
Allan Black
Allan "Echo" Black is a human born in a cloning facility on the planet of Delaistol. He's actually fairly average for a EDA soldier, minus the fact that he's a part of the STC crew. Description Echo is a 5'7" tall and 195 pound Human. He has dark brown "Trekky" hair, and brown eyes. He is most often seen in his EDA armor, and is rarely seen without his helmet on. History Early History Echo was born on the planet Delaistol in a cloning facility. During 2335, Delaistol was attacked by the Crimson Knives, a pirate group hailing from a system in the Carina-Sagittarius arm. Echo and thousands upon thousands of other humans had to be evacuated off the planet due to being not fit to participate in combat yet. Unfortunately, the Crimson Knives had not stopped at attacking just Delaistol. The Crimson Knives proceeded to destroy most of the escape ships, and the few escape ships that did survive included the DEL-E military transport ship, and the Ultima Speranza, a civilian cruise ship. These two ships and many others were later merged into one gigantic station: the Speranza-E. Pre-STC Echo, while on the "new" Speranza-E, was undergoing military training and lived, and still lives, a fairly middle-class life. By the time he was 19, he was ready for actual combat. Then the day came. At 21, he was sent to the Gamma Somaris system on a mission: to deal with the Crimson Knives, who were attacking the minor planet Ceatys. The 5E squad had defeated the Crimson Knives, with only a few casualties on the squad's side. Echo had then decided to stay on Ceatys for a bit to explore the planet and, as said by a travel poster, "See the native sea life by taking the Ceatys Marine Life Tour!" He eventually met Foamy, and had decided to go along with him because Echo wanted to have someone to guide and help him travel the stars for whatever reason. yey STC Echo, while technically living in the Speranza-E, is currently traveling with the STC crew. He mostly spends his time in training sims, and tries to cook. His latest attempt to make some food was when he tried to make a stuffed crust pizza. Spoiler Alert: the crust wasn't stuffed. The cheese just ended up on the edge of the crust. Relationships Aaron Nimas Echo is a friend of Aaron's to this day. Memuel "Memes" echis is wawa partner yes Andrew "Andy" Ufford Echo is a pal of Andy, and thinks Andy is, uh, fine. Adolphus "Gun" Burgundy Echo respects Gun, and kind of looks up to him. Kind of. Junior "Juno" Echo and Juno are the two bad cooks. Juno can't bake, Echo can't cook. Pals. Jon "Alpha" Etsu Echo regards Alpha as a historical figure, and looks up to him as a good leader. Travis "Trav" Paderborn Echo doesn't exactly have much of an opinion of Trav, mostly because Trav has been missing for enough time that Echo forgot about him. Quincy "Foamy" Noir Echo looks up to Foamy, and regards him as a cool dude. Echo also follows Foamy around quite a bit, so there's that. Powers and Abilities * Echo has no special powers. He was born from a cloning facility. Thanks to Delaistol being near Earth's gravity level, he is pretty much just a baseline human. * Echo can't exactly aim bow and arrows that well. Not much of an issue - besides, who even uses bows and arrows nowadays? Trivia * Echo got the phrase "wawa" from another system. It was originally "ouchie wawa" before turning into just "wawa". * Echo occasionally travels to other systems to see what they're like. Stuff happens? Gallery self explanatory Category:Characters